<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Fantasy XV: The Lucian Kings by SemolousVanDess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710095">Final Fantasy XV: The Lucian Kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemolousVanDess/pseuds/SemolousVanDess'>SemolousVanDess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemolousVanDess/pseuds/SemolousVanDess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to make this FF15 fanfic as, while I feel the story is good, it isn't told very well. I'm hoping for this fanfic to rectify that. The fic will cover all associated media regarding FF15. This includes the movie, the anime, the dotf book, the main game and the dlc episodes. The story will be told in chronological order with some alterations here and there where necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Fantasy XV: The Lucian Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue: The Founder King</p><p>M.E.734</p><p>"Tension between the two countries remains high, with neither nation showing signs of backing down. In other news, a member of the border patrol has been reported MIA since sometime before dawn this morning. The missing officer has been identified as 28-year-old Mars Sapientia. Although Officer Sapientia allegedly reported for duty at his appointed time, fellow officers say he disappeared soon after and has not been sighted since. Officer Sapientia is a tall, fair-skinned male and was last seen wearing his border patrol fatigues.</p><p>Anyone with information on Officer Sapientia's whereabouts are requested to contact the Crown City Police immediately. And, now, a word from the Public Information Bureau. Today marks the anniversary of the founding of the Kingdom of Lucis. The Founder's Day Committee has prepared a number of attractions in honour of this auspicious occasion, including a parade around the Citadel as well as a statue of the Founder King himself. All are welcome and encouraged to participate in todays festivities. This has<br/>been a message from the Public Information Bureau."</p><p>The driver stops the car and turns to the man in the back seat. "What about you? Shouldn't you be looking for your buddy?" The man in the back of the car responds "Oh, no. I'm on special assignment." The man opens the door and exits the car. What first appears to be a man in the Crownsguard reveals itself to be a different man entirely. This man is dressed rather extravagantly, sporting a black fedora, a large black coat with frills at the end of the armholes a white shirt underneath the coat, a red scarf and black and grey striped trousers. " Home sweet home at last." he declares, before turning and crossing the road to the town square.</p><p>As the man crosses the road, an announcement can be heard on some loudspeakers. "Welcome to the Founder's Day Festival. In a moment, the parade will begin making its way through the city. King Regis is scheduled to participate in the festivities, circling the Citadel alongside the statue of the Founder King, Somnus Lucis Caelum." "So, this is the city Somnus built.", the man says to himself. "Built on the back of his own flesh and blood. Just look at them, free of care and unaware of the war beyond their Wall"</p><p>As he says this, another announcement is heard on the loudspeakers. "In order to ensure the safety of all festivalgoers, we ask that you please follow all staff instructions. Vehicular access will also be limited in some areas around the Citadel for the festival's duration. In addition, traffic will be stopped entirely during the parade. We thank you for your cooperation." "What need is there to worry when brick and mortar blinds them to the suffering outside?", the man says. "Why venture out into the world when you feel so safe within? What a life to live."</p><p>The man continues to explore the town square, eventually coming across a statue of the Founder King. "This is the statue of the Founder King? I see the sculptor took a few liberties." After this, he turns his attention to the citadel beyond. "And that must be the king's castle. He proceeded forth, waving his arm in the air, exclaiming " Now, let the fireworks begin!" Nothing happens, however. "Oh dear." he quips. Just then, the sounds of people running and screaming can be heard. The man turns his attention to its source, and sees an enormous creature made of fire emerging from some buildings. "Oh, cursed be the wavering whims of the gods."</p><p>'In a time unknown, only a a prophecy keeps hope alive in the people's hearts ''When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come'' Now, four brave warriors begin their journey, prepared to fight. What awaits the four however, they do not know.'</p><p>M.E.756</p><p>Before the fall...</p><p>The Lucian capital of Insomnia was truly a sight to behold, its crown being the citadel at its centre. On its throne sits Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, King of Insomnia, and father to Noctis Lucis Caelum. Regis's son stands before him, accompanied by Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum, the men who serve loyally at his side. Today is an important day for Noctis. He is to be wed to lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, an oracle from Tenebrae, and his Crownsguard are there to witness this event.</p><p>Regis addresses the group '"The decreed hour is come. Set forth with my blessing, prince Noctis." The prince bows. "Thank you... Your Majesty." Regis replies "Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods." Noctis straightens himself "Right." He walks past his friends, who look startled. Confused, they bow to their king before setting off after Noctis, noticing that Regis seemed unhappy about the whole affair.</p><p>Outside, Prompto quips "Well, princes will be princes." Ignis retorts "So much for royal protocol." Gladiolus replies "Not like you had to deliver a formal address." Suddenly, the group hear a voice behind them. "Your Highness." They stop and turn, and before them is Drautos, leader of the Kingsglaive, an elite group of soldiers that defend Lucis. Noctis notices his father at the top of the steps accompanied by Captain Drautos; despite his braced leg and dependence on a walking stick, Regis begins descending the steps to catch up to his son.</p><p>Noctis walks to meet his dad halfway. "I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you." "You're one to talk." Regis looks at Noctis's friends and begins to address them. "I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side." Ignis bows. "Indeed, Your Grace." Gladiolus replies "We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see." Prompto responds "Yeah, what he said." Noctis quips "Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running."</p><p>Noctis begins walking away. "Drautos, he's in your hands." Regis quips "And another thing." Noctis stops once more and turns. "Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be." Noctis walks back to his father and bows with a deliberately exaggerated flourish. "Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim." "You have no cause for concern." Noctis retorts "Nor do you."</p><p>Regis responds "Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back." "You think I would?" "I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind." "Don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be." Noctis turns to leave once again; the king again interrupts his doing so. Regis replies "Take care on the long road." Noctis stops once more and turns; Regis continues speaking as he walks to Noctis again. "Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you." Regis puts his left hand on Noctis's right shoulder. "Walk tall, my son."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>